In Need of Someone to Care
by DaughterofTheHuntress
Summary: Nico is left in a mental ward after a horrific accident, and Will Solace is the nurse to take care of him. Solangelo.


**Dedicated to UnicornsAreDeadly :)**

. . .

Nico was lost. He didn't know what to do with himself now that Bianca would no longer draw another breath. She was dead.

He'd lost people before. His dad was gone all the time, his mom died, but Bianca, his loving sister always stayed with him through it all. She didn't deserve to be dead, she definitely didn't deserve to die the way she did.

He almost envied her. The car crash had taken her life, but at least she didn't have to deal with the aftermath. Nico on the other hand — he had to deal with the brain damage he'd received in the accident and he had to deal with Bianca, a wondrous, beautiful soul, being gone from this world. Being gone from him.

He didn't remember much from that night. Only the that there was a person that jumped in front of the car, causing Bianca to swerve like crazy and drive them into a ditch on the side of the road, and the flashing lights of an ambulance as they carried him in on a stretcher.

After that, all he remembered were hospitals. Several hospitals. He got moved to a lot of different places on his rich dad's orders and money, seeing if his mind could be fixed. When his father realized that nothing could be done to gain the old him back, he gave up, and Nico ended up and a mental ward. His dad never visited.

His friends came by the hospital to see him a lot though. Percy, Annabeth, Jason...

And the male nurse, Will Solace, was just great to him. He was very good looking, with shiny blond hair, tanned skin, nice ocean blue eyes. He seemed to be genuinely concerned for him too, and he seemed to always be there more than any other nurses.

It was nice that Will cared for him, but it made no difference whatsoever. He would never be the same.

. . .

Will had treated tons of other patients. He was used to hearing such terrible stories and he was always able to separate himself so he didn't get too attached. This didn't work when it came to Nico Di Angelo.

A tortured boy he was, just staring into space most of the time, not responding to the touches of Will's or any of his close friends.

He was very attractive too, even after the effects of the accident took its toll on him. Olive skin that had turned deathly pale, warm brown eyes darkened, and once neatly trimmed black hair unkempt and long.

Will didn't know what happened to him, he would just feel closer to Nico and it wasn't right for a nurse and a patient to be close. But he wanted to know. He _had_ to know if he could do anything to make Nico be happier again.

He was allowed into the room where they kept all of the patients' files, he was even allowed to look through them to his heart's content, but he still felt like he needed to be stealthy, so he snuck in when no one was looking.

It was empty, and his fingertips glided along the files until he reached Nico's:

 _Di Angelo, Nico_

 _November 5th, 2015:_

 _Disastrous car accident that resulted in minor brain damage for Nico Di Angelo and the death of his older sister, Bianca Di Angelo._

There were pictures of the car under the report. A sliver truck flipped over, tires up, completely shattered windows, torn hood and trunk, it looked horrible. The fact that Nico made it out alive seemed like a miracle.

There was also his family information. Will's eyes popped out in disbelief when he saw Nico's dad's name, and felt himself getting enraged when he saw that his father had checked him into this ward as well as disowned him. Of course the great Hades Olympus would never allow his mentally unstable son to drag his reputation to the ground.

Feeling even more heartbroken for Nico than he had before, Will put his file back in its place and made his way to Nico's room. The boy was still stoic, but Will didn't care as he sat in the chair beside his bed and grabbed his hand.

"I just want you to remember that you're not alone. You have your friends who come here, you have all of the specialists who are doing everything they can to help you get better, and most importantly, you have me. I'm the person who is never going to let you feel like you're worthless and I'm always going to remind you how much everyone needs you to live."

Will thought he imagined it when Nico first squeezed his hand back. But he wasn't imagining it and when he looked at Nico, the boy was making eye contact with him and smiling slightly.

"Thank you, Will Solace."

. . .

 **I'm so sorry this took me forever to write. I haven't written anything in a while, and this was really fun to write. Thanks for requesting it, UnicornsAreDeadly, and I hope you enjoyed it and that you forgive me for taking forever to write it.**

 **If you enjoyed it, please review, and if you have any suggestions for one-shots, I'd love to hear them :)**

 **~Molly xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
